


Proper class and style

by Sketchii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (i guess), And Alastors humour is also really fun to write, Angel flirting is really fun to write, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Banter, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchii/pseuds/Sketchii
Summary: “Honestly I cannot stand the way you present yourself sometimes Angel Dust, must you always dress yourself like a... a” Alastor couldn't think of the word he'd wanted to use.“Like a hooker?” Angel offered.Also just them being idiots, they're fun to write.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 955





	Proper class and style

“Honestly I cannot _stand_ the way you present yourself sometimes Angel Dust, must you always dress yourself like a... a” Alastor couldn't think of the word he'd wanted to use. 

“Like a hooker?” Angel offered.

“Yes! That is what I meant, although that wouldn't be my choice of word” 

“Well if it looks like a duck n’ quacks like a duck..” Angel trailed off with a shit-eating grin. 

“What do ducks have to do with any of this?”

“Well ya’ see-”

“I don't want to know, don't finish that sentence” Alastor interrupted, not interested in hearing the nonsense that was bound to come out of Angel's mouth if he let him continue. 

“Only if you'll stop me” Angel raised his eyebrows, giving Alastor the same look he gave both the camera in the pornography studios and his clients.

Alastor rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment as he'd done so numerous times before. “Surely you own something er” he looked Angel up and down, “less revealing”

“Why? Does it bother you?” Angel leaned forward on the bar stool towards Alastor. Who promptly pushed him away with a shove on the shoulder. 

“No, no of course not, why should I care how you dress? If you want to show yourself off like a piece of meat to every undeserving demon in hell be my guest, I could not give less of a damn. I was just curious is all” Alastor quickly backpedaled, realizing that the situation he had gotten himself into was less than favourable. 

Angel's face went blank for a moment as he took in what had been said to him, he opened his mouth and-

“If you want to dress like… _that_” Alastor waved his hand vaguely in Angel Dust's direction “Go on then. I simply prefer that our hotel patrons keep themselves looking tidy and more proper in order to give us a better reputation” He pointed to Husk as an example, though the aforementioned demon was preoccupied digging through some cabinets behind the counter they were sitting at. Presumably looking for more Alcohol, he was paying their conversation no mind as he was far too absorbed in his searching.

Angel looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. “Since when do _you_ care about the hotel's reputation,'' he raised an eyebrow.

“That is none of your business, my friend” He couldn't have sounded less friendly spitting out that last part if he'd tried. 

“Whatever you say, Al” Angel snorted, he hopped off the bar stool and stretched both pairs of arms before wandering off to what Alastor assumed was his room. 

Alastor watched as Angel walked away before turning back to the counter to see Husk staring at him with an amused look plastered on his face. 

“Whatcha arguin’ about this time with him?” He asked. 

Alastor reached over the countertop and pulled the man's hat over his face. “That is none of your business” 

“You two argue like a pair of primary school kids who have a crush on each other, what with you constantly pullin’ on his pigtails all the time”, Husk pushed his hat back up.

Alastor looked at him with discomfort “I have done no such thing, do not accuse me of such acts”, he then got up from his stool and walked off in a huff.

“Y'know he'd probably liked it if you yanked on his pigtails now that I think about it!” Husk called out, laughing. He was ignored though as Alastor wandered upstairs to his own room.

As he walked through one of the seemingly endless hallways of the hotel he noticed that one of the doors was open. Perhaps it was being cleaned? Or Vaggie was dragging someone out for whatever reason. Whatever reason it may have been, Alastor’s curiosity was piqued. He supposed that pouting in his own room could wait for a moment. 

He peered into the open room, raising his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. This must have been Angel’s room then. As Angel Dust was standing in front of a large mirror looking at his reflection. He was dressed much more nicely, in an outfit that was certainly a lot less revealing. It must had been gathering dust for a while though, as it was wrinkled in some places. Though Alastor let that slide. 

“Ah Angel, I see you've taken my advice. You clean up quite well” Alastor said from the doorway. 

Angel jumped, turning to the other demon with his eyes wide. “Oh- uh, I'm not dressin’ like this cause of what you said” Angel quickly said, visibly flustered. His white fur gave away his flushed cheeks with ease. 

“No, of course not” Alastor laughed, he stepped towards Angel Dust and fixed his bow-tie for him. Not missing the sound of Angel's breath hitching. “There you go pal” 

“Oh uh, thanks” Angel ducked his head. 

“Not a problem, my dear friend, this looks good on you. Perhaps it would be best for you to wear it more often? Only because it'll make the hotel look better for Charlie”, the Radio demon suggested. 

“Eh I dunno, doesn't really suit me”, Angel checked himself out in the mirror “My ass is practically gone ‘cause of how baggy this shit is”, he turned to face the mirror head on. “Can't even see my chest properly” he whined pushing his chest fluff up as he normally would and he was right, it was barely visible. 

“Whatever you say dear, I was simply voicing my opinion. I much prefer you like this” Alastor watched as Angel looked at himself in the mirror. 

Angel looked over at him with a smirk, “wouldn't you prefer me in your bed, without anything on?”

Alastor frowned for a moment, “not even slightly”. 

“Oh come on Alastor, how is _this_ not _hot_ enough for you. I even dressed up like you wanted me to” Angel stepped towards him, his second pair of arms going straight to the Radio demon's hips and his first pair cupping the man's cheeks. “_Please,_ look at me I've been so good for you”

Alastor looked incredibly uncomfortable, something Angel — _to his dismay_ — didn't pick up on. “Angel Dust, let me go” he sounded as though he was warning the other demon. Alas the other demon was a complete and utter dumbass so he didn't pick up on it. 

“Oh Al, I love it when you talk to me like that, all stern-” Alastor interrupted him by reaching up and putting his hand over Angel's mouth. Angel licked his hand whilst giggling. Alastor wasn't finding this funny though. He pushed the other demon away with his other hand. 

“Angel, I'm not interested”, Alastor glared at him. 

“Oh I'm sure I can convince ya otherwise, just lemme show you a good time baby” Angel continued to push.

“I am not interested in pursuing what you are suggesting, Angel. It is not something I find interesting in the slightest” 

“What? You don't like sex?” Angel laughed as if it was a funny joke.

“That is correct”

“Eh? _Oh_. Oh!”, Angel widened his eyes in realization, “Well damn Al why didn't you say somethin’ sooner?”. His hands moved off of Alastor’s hips. 

Alastor's smile faltered for a moment, he'd done nothing but try and push Angel Dust's flirtatious actions away, surely he could have got the message from that alone. He sighed quietly. “It is in the past now, not to worry”

“Aw heck Al I've been tryin’ to get you in bed this entire time and now I look like an idiot” Angel pouted.

“Angel dear, you _always_ look like an idiot no matter what you are doing” Alastor said with a wide smile, he tapped Angel Dust's cheek and walked out of the room. “Though you do look like less of an idiot with that suit on, it really _suits_ you” and with that he stepped out of the room. He could hear Angel's disappointed laughter as he wandered down the hall to his room.


End file.
